skeletonpirate101fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skulduggery773/I would like to apologize for having a different world view than you.
SP, here's my blog from the LMB Wiki. xD Hello, Earthians, Martians, Jupiterians, Saturnians, and Mexicans. Please ignore the racist joke about Mexicans above. If you are Mexican, I would both like to apologize and say I hope your sentence ends soon. Nope, sorry, racist jokes about all Mexicans being criminals. I would once again like to apologize and strike my head against the wall for good measure. Ow. Anyway, many of you have recently accused me of being immature, insensitive, uncivilized, and Canadian. Of these, 1 and a half is right. I am immature and I am half Canadian. The other half of me is British. I like to think the left side is British and the other is Canadian. Anyway, I usually do consider myself British. God save the Queen. And if God can't, I'd ask Chuck Norris. He'd do the job half-price, judging by the success of his movies. Anyway, where was I in this immature speech? Ah yes. As I was saying, I am extremely immature. I apologize for that, and I do promise you I can be serious. I am often quite serious. But unfortunately I need somewhere to be immature and this place is apparently my mental dumping ground. I'd rather be immature here than at school, because quite frankly there are less Americans there so I'd rather keep my decency for them. For those of you here who aren't American, I would like to apologize if I have ever offended you. If you are American, good luck on the weight loss program. :P :P :P Sorry, that was offensive. Where was I....? xD Ah yes. I would like to deeply, sincerely, sarcastically apologize for having a different world view than you. As you may know, I'm not Christian. I do not believe in the big guy in the sky looking down on my life. I like the messages in the Bible, but not the story in itself. I wonder what would happen if society started anew with the only book surviving as Lord of the Rings and see if someone would start a religion around that. "And on the third day, Gandalf said "Fool of a Took!". So yes. I would like to apologize to you for having my own opinions, my own thoughts, my own world views. If you respect them, thank you. If you are offended by them, grow up. Jeeezzzuusssssss peepulzz. :P Its the internet. :P "Mother, mother! Someone offended me on the internet!" If someone disagreeing with you surprises you on the internet, there are some steps you can take. 1. Take a hammer. 2. Find your Wi-Fi Router. 3. Strike the router with your hammer. 4. Sit down and think about your life. 5. Listen to ungodly death metal. ... You can skip step four if you like. :P :P Ahem, so yes, in all seriousness, I have my own views which I will share. I mean, its not my fault. :P I used to like Christians. Then I met you people. :P Seeing as I might be IP Banned for being Atheist immature, I'd like to give you some parting words of respect; "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries." ...wait, sorry wrong words of respect. Ahwell. Have fun writing comments on this about how silly/immature/ridiculous/troll(y? xD) I'm being. I was really bored and on a sugar high when I wrote this, and most of this actually I do find rather offensive. :P *Starts timer waiting for this to be deleted.* :P Category:Blog posts